Special Delivery
by OnlyYouForever
Summary: I guess this would be considered a sequel to my fluffy AU, Christmas Collage.


**A/N: I dreamt this. Not even kidding. So I had to put it on paper and then felt guilty when I considered not sharing it. Takes place in the same fluffy alternate universe as my Christmas story, _Christmas Collage._ Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Alicia sighed with relief as Will's hands magically relieved the pain in her lower back for the umpteenth time. They were due any day now and as the date crept closer, her level of discomfort rose higher. This pregnancy has proven to be quite the challenge. Carrying their son has taken such an exhausting toll on her body, the complete opposite of when she was pregnant with their daughters and Will has continued to be the perfect husband and father. The added assistance provided by Owen, who had recently decided to stay with them until she gave birth, has truly been a godsend. Currently lying on her right side while Will continued to massage her back, she felt him lean forward and kiss her neck.<p>

"Can I get you anything?" He mumbled into her skin.

Reaching her left hand up to caress his cheek, she smiled and shook her head slightly. "You should sleep, honey. It's 2 am." She whispered.

Sighing as he shifted onto his back, he raised his arm as she slowly rolled over to face him and draped it around her as she snuggled into his side. "You know I can't fall asleep if you're awake and uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry." She placed a soft kiss on his chest. "I'd suggest an option to help us both sleep, but…" she glanced down to her belly between them. "There's a bit of an obstacle. A pretty big one, actually." She joked.

Releasing a soft chuckle, he gently ran his hand along her belly. "It's okay. I'm content just laying here with you in my arms."

"Well…" she struggled to sit up and scooted away from him to the edge of the bed. "Your son has his own plans in mind, seeing as he is permanently sitting on my bladder." She stood and waddled toward the bathroom. Coming to an abrupt halt, she looked down and lightly gasped. "Oh."

Lifting his head slightly to peer in her direction, Will watched her before speaking. "Leesh? You okay?"

Slowly, she turned to face him. "My water just broke."

/

Rubbing her eyes, Analise embarked on her morning ritual of late and made her way to her parents' bedroom. Surprised to find the door wide open, she tentatively stepped inside and eyed their empty bed.

"Mommy?" she whispered, glancing toward the dark bathroom. "Daddy?" Standing in the middle of the room, she looked around wide-eyed before she turned and took off running in the direction of her sister's bedroom. Pushing the door open, she jumped onto the bed and shook Eliza. "Ellie, Ellie. Wake up."

Groaning, she swatted at her sister. "Ana, stop. Go back to your room."

"No, Ellie. You have to wake up." She continued shaking her. "Mommy and Daddy are gone." She whispered.

Eliza bolted upright. "What?" She jumped out of bed and rushed out her room. "Mom? Dad?" She walked into their room and quickly looked around before running out in the direction of the stairs.

"See? I told you." Analise whined as she struggled to keep up with her.

"Uncle Owen?" Eliza called out as she ran down the stairs.

"In here, sweetheart." He called out from the kitchen.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" she asked as she entered, Analise on her heels.

"Your father took your mom to the hospital a few hours ago." He told her as he flipped the pancakes in the pan.

"What? But, why? What's wrong with Mommy?" Analise asked, her fearful eyes filling with tears.

Owen quickly turned at the sound of her sniffling. "Oh, Ana, honey. I didn't see you there." He turned off the stove and rushed over to scoop her up into his arms. "Nothing is wrong with Mommy. Your brother just decided that he is ready to join us."

"Mom went into labor?" Eliza asked.

Owen nodded and sat Analise on the counter. "Grandma is on her way and when she gets here, we will all head to the hospital."

"Was she okay?" Eliza whispered.

Moving his head from side to side, he scrunched up his nose a little before replying. "The contractions were starting when they left."

Analise looked between her sister and uncle. "What's labor?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Um…" Owen searched his mind for the right answer. An Alicia-appropriate answer. He looked to Eliza for help, who rolled her eyes and shook her head at him. "How very Alicia of you." He commented.

"It's how Mommy knows the baby is coming." She told her little sister.

"But, how does she know?"

"Her body…it sends signals." Taking in the confused look on her sister's face, Eliza tried to make it easier for her to understand. "You know how when your tummy hurts and you tell Mommy so she knows you don't feel good?"

Analise' mouth turned down as the tears returned. "So, Mommy…she…" she took a breath. "It hurts?"

"What hurts, baby?" Veronica asked as she came in through the back door.

"Oh thank God." Owen muttered.

"The labor. Does it hurt Mommy, Grandma?"

She walked over and picked Analise up from the counter. "Oh sweetie, Mommy is fine. How about you run upstairs and get dressed so we can hurry to the hospital?" When Analise nodded, she kissed her cheek and handed her over to Eliza. "Call me if you need me. I'll gather some snacks to take with us and we'll leave as soon as you're ready."

"Okay, Grandma. We'll be right back."

Putting her arms out in exasperation, she looked at Owen. "What did you tell her?" she hissed at him after they walked out of the kitchen.

"Nothing!" he replied, his hands rose defensively.

/

As Alicia breathed through another contraction, Will held her firmly and coaxed her through it. They were getting stronger and occurring more frequently. This is the third time he's watched her go through this and the most difficult. He longed for nothing more than the ability to take the pain away and make her more comfortable. Feeling her body shake with a new onslaught of tears, he laid her down on her side and brushed her hair away from her sweaty, tearstained face.

He kissed her before resting his forehead against hers. "You're doing great, Leesh. We're almost there. He'll be here soon and this will all be over." He whispered as he wiped her tears away.

"I can't, Will. It's too much." She shook her head. "I change my mind. I want the drugs."

He sighed and ran his hand along her back in a soothing motion. "Are you sure?" What sat between them were the unspoken memories of the side effects she suffered as the result of a reaction to the medications used during the birth of their daughters. It was particularly frightening with Analise, so he feared the ramifications this time if he let her give in to the pain. He kissed her hand when she nodded. "Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Is what a good idea?" Veronica asked from the doorway, before walking toward them.

"Hey." Will stood and greeted her with a kiss on her cheek, offering her his seat. "Are the girls with you?"

"They are." She answered before she kissed Alicia's forehead and sat down. "And they're worried. Especially Ana."

Alicia raised her head slightly to look at her mother. "What? Why?"

"She doesn't understand, honey. The idea of Mommy in pain is not sitting well with her at all."

"Oh, God. Will…" She struggled to sit up.

"What are you doing?" he rushed to her side. "You're supposed to be lying on your side. Doctors orders."

"You have to go get them and bring them to me. I don't want either of my babies to be worried or upset." She told him. "Please?"

"Honey, that's not a good idea." Veronica told her. "They are already concerned, if they see you in this state; it will not calm their fears." She watched as Alicia gave in and lay back on her side. Reaching out, she grasped her daughter's hand and wiped her tears with the other as Will left to check on her granddaughters. "You want to tell me what I walked in on?" Alicia looked away, which was all she needed. "No." Veronica said firmly.

"Mom…"

"No." Alicia slowly turned her gaze back to meet her mother's upon hearing the shakiness of her voice when she uttered that single syllable. "Need I remind you that I was in that room when you were having Ana? That I witnessed your heartbeat stop on that screen? How I watched Will's face crumple in anguish when he thought he lost you? I still remember the feeling of my own blood turning cold as ice at the thought that my baby…" she choked on her tears.

"Mom, don't…" Alicia whispered as she gently squeezed her hand.

Veronica shook her head. "You will not, do you understand me? I won't let you."

Before Alicia could respond, she tightened her grip on her mother's hand and breathed through the pain as another contraction overtook her body.

/

"Daddy!" Analise ran to her father when she saw him walk through the door and Eliza followed.

"Hey, munchkin." Kneeling down to her level, she jumped into his arms and hugged him. Standing with her in his arms, he leaned down to kiss Eliza's head, before walking over and dropping into the chair next to Owen.

"How's Mom?" Eliza asked.

"She's doing great." He looked at Analise on his lap. "She's very, very tired. But, it's almost over."

"What's almost over?"

"Your baby brother will be here soon and then Mommy can sleep."

"Oh." He smiled when she tilted her head to the side, thoughtful, in the exact way Alicia does. "Does she hurt?" she asked, quietly.

"She's…uncomfortable. But as soon as your brother comes out, she'll feel a lot better."

"Can't you just pull him out, Daddy?" she glared at her sister and uncle when they laughed at her.

Stifling his own chuckle, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "It's not that easy, munchkin."

"Will." They turned to see Veronica holding the door open. She nodded once and smiled. "It's time."

/

"Alright, Mom. This is it. One last, big push and you'll meet your baby boy."

Slowly, she shook her head, struggling to catch her breath. "No more. I quit."

"Come on, Leesh." Will attempted to gently pull her forward. "You can do this."

She pushed his hand away. "No, really. I can't."

"Just grab a hold of my and Will's hands and you squeeze with everything in you, honey." Veronica coaxed. "Before you know it, that baby will slide right out of you and make his presence known."

"Okay." She replied weakly as she tightened her grip on their hands, allowing them to pull her forward. Within seconds, her cries faded as her sons took over and she leaned back, defeated but smiling at the sound. "He's so tiny." She whispered as she watched the nurse walk over with her wailing baby boy in his arms.

"Congratulations." She said softly as she placed her son on her chest and he immediately quieted.

"Hi, baby." Alicia whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks and she leaned down to kiss his. "You're so beautiful." Glancing over, she saw Will staring in awe at his son in her arms, tears in his eyes.

"He's…amazing." He told her as he leaned forward and kissed her before reaching down to kiss his son.

"He looks like you, Will." Veronica told him, softly.

"Finally."

Alicia giggled softly and looked up when the nurse approached again.

"Time to get this little one checked out." She said as she reached for the baby. "You, too."

She put up her hand to stop the nurse. "Wait." Looking up at her husband, "He's going with him. He always does."

"Of course he is." She watched as Alicia kissed her son before handing him over to Will.

"Well, hold on, you two." They looked over at Veronica. "What's my grandson's name?"

Will looked at Alicia and nodded once, prompting her to turn to her mother and smile. "Jack. His name…is Jack." She told her softly.

Gasping lightly, Veronica looked between them. "After Daddy."

Alicia nodded and smiled as her mother enveloped her in a tight hug.

/

Climbing back onto her bed after changing into the pajamas she brought from home, Alicia asked the nurse for more pillows to support her back as she waited for Will to bring their daughters in. Hearing the door open, she turned and smiled.

"There you are." Eliza rushed over and hugged her gently. Noting that Analise remained at the door, she reached her arms out. "Come here, baby."

"I'll be back in a bit to check on you." The nurse said as she left them alone.

"Ana, come on. I'll help you reach Mommy." Eliza offered, holding out her hand.

Tentatively, she walked over and let her sister help her onto the bed; all the while, eyeing Alicia. "Are you okay, Mommy?" she whispered.

"I'm fine, baby." Alicia assured her as she caressed her cheek. "But, I would feel a lot better if I got a hug." She told her, pouting playfully.

She watched as Analise slowly scanned her body with her eyes from where she knelt on the mattress next her. "Do you still hurt?"

"No, honey."

"You won't hurt Mommy by hugging her, Ana. I didn't." Eliza told her.

Propelling herself forward into her mother's embrace, she wrapped her arms around her neck tightly.

"Ahh, there you go." Alicia said as she squeezed her tighter and kissed her head. She gestured for Eliza to join them by patting the bed on her other side. With both of her daughters nestled next to her, she leaned back and relaxed. "Did you meet your brother yet?"

"No. Dad told us to come in here and he would bring him." Eliza answered.

"Is he cute?" Analise asked.

Alicia chuckled. "He's very cute. He looks like Daddy."

"Good."

"What's his name, Mom?"

"Jack."

"You named him after Grandpa." Alicia nodded before kissing her forehead.

"Mommy, why are you sad?"

She pulled them both closer to her. "I'm not sad, baby. It's just that, sometimes, I miss my daddy more than others. This is one of those times." She told her softly.

"I'm sure he's watching you now, Mom. I bet he's smiling with pride, too." Eliza told her, making her smile at the thought.

"If the baby is going to make you miss Grandpa a lot, maybe you should send him back." Analise spoke up.

Alicia giggled and kissed her head. "We can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because, if I couldn't send you back, then we can't send our baby brother, either." Eliza told her.

"Hey!" Analise glared at her from the other side of the bed.

"No one is sending anyone back anywhere. We're all here to stay and that's just the way I like it." She told them.

/

"Ready to meet your sisters, Jack?" Will asked the bundle in his arms as he approached Alicia's room. "We've left them waiting long enough."

Gently, he pushed open the door and walked in. Smiling when his eyes fell on the bed, he found Alicia asleep with their daughters snoozing next to her.

"Well, son. Looks like you're getting your first lesson in life with your family." Raising his arm up, he faced his son toward the bed. "See those beautiful faces? That's your mom and sisters. This happens a lot. I'm always left out. Okay, not always. But, now I have you to hang out with when it does happen."

He took a few steps closer. "This one is Eliza. We call her Ellie. She is your oldest sister and you might get confused between her and your mom sometimes because she's just like her." He whispered as he walked around to the other side of the bed. "This little one here is Analise. We call her Ana. I won't start your life out on a bed of lies, son. She's going to give you a hard time. I hope you have dimples, because you'll need something to help win her over."

Glancing up toward his wife, he smiled softly when his gaze met hers and she returned his gesture. "Now, this one you already know very well, but before I let you get reacquainted, I'm going to kiss her and tell her that I love her more than life itself. You'll have to get used to it, I do it all the time. Though, I am a little worried that you're going to steal her away from me now." He jokingly threw a sideways glance at his son.

Her smile grew wider as he leaned forward and kissed her softly, repeatedly.

"I love you." He mumbled into their kiss.

"More than life itself?" she whispered.

"Mmhmm." He nodded.

"Good. Because I love you that much, too." She told him before kissing him again.

"You are my moon…" They looked down at the sound of Eliza's voice.

"…my stars…" Analise added as she looked over at her sister and smiled.

"…my whole galaxy!" They exclaimed in unison, dramatically.

Alicia and Will shifted their gazes from their daughters to meet each other's and succumbed to a fit of soft laughter.

"Are you mocking us?" Alicia asked them, smiling when they nodded emphatically.

Shaking his head at them, Will chuckled and looked down at his son in his arms.

"See how they treat us?" he asked Jack. "Don't worry. They'll teach you their ways." He told him before leaning down to kiss his forehead.


End file.
